


A to Z: An Imaginary Atlas

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A to Z of sexual collisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Airplane Toilet

“Wanna join the mile-high club, Bill?” Dom leaned over and breathed it into Billy’s ear as he passed, and the seat belt was suddenly far, far too confining. Billy twisted to see which loo Dom went into. Waited two minutes and then struggled up and walked casually back to the toilet. He bumped it with his elbow and slid through the narrow opening, folding it back to close behind him, throwing the lock and blinking as the light came on, illuminating Dom’s feral grin and sleep-mussed hair.

“Oi, you’re right up in my face, Boyd,” Dom said, but—

“How could I not be, considering this bathroom’s the size of a closet?”

“No way to avoid it,” Dom said. “‘Cept maybe like this.” He sank down, did something unlikely to fit himself onto the floor, and Billy’s head fell back as his pants were unzipped and Dom’s mouth went to work. 

He came a few minutes later, with a sigh. Dom swallowed and licked and buttoned him up, and Billy leaned back against the door, boneless.

Dom stood and kissed him, tasting of come and coffee and pretzels (in that order) and then Dom sat awkwardly on the counter—arse half in the sink, one foot on the back of the toilet—while Billy sat on the closed toilet lid and pulled Dom’s thick, erect cock out. It tasted of salt and skin and some indefinable, powerful thing that was just Dom, and Billy set out to make Dom get noisy. He succeeded—twenty seconds after Dom arched and came into Billy’s mouth with a cry, someone was knocking on the door.

“Are you all right, sir?”

Billy was busy swallowing a mouthful of Dom, so it was up to Dom to respond; as always, he rose to the challenge. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry. Just felt a bit ill, but I’m okay now, my friend came to check on me.”

Silence from the other side of the door as Billy laid his head against Dom’s bare thigh and shook with silent laughter. Then:

“All right, sir. Do you need anything?”

“No, no, better now. Maybe some ginger ale later,” Dom added artfully.

“All right, then.”

Billy stood and tucked Dom away gently. “So sorry to have made you ill.”

“Ah, you’ve misunderstood,” Dom said with a cheeky grin. “I _was_ ill, but you made me feel better. Got my vitamin B, and now I’m fine.”

Billy snorted and kissed him. “I’m pretty sure it’s shite you’re full of, not vitamin B.”

“No, no.” Dom licked Billy’s chin. “It’s all you. Vitamin Boyd. Although...” He looked thoughtful.

“Yes?” Billy glanced past him into the mirror and grimaced, flattening his hair. “Christ. Might as well wear a sign.”

“I think I’ll be needing further treatments.” Dom grabbed Billy’s head and mussed his hair thoroughly.

“Fucker!” Billy slapped his hands away. “And will you be wanting all those treatments orally?” He turned his back and slid the lock to the “VACANT” position. The light flickered out and Dom pinched Billy’s bottom as they stepped out of the tiny loo.

“We’ll see. There are plenty of ways to get my fill,” Dom whispered in his ear.


	2. B is for Bed

They knelt on the bed, facing one another, leaning close, looking down. Their foreheads touched, slippery with sweat; both breathing quickly, both naked. 

They were looking, both of them, at Dom’s hand, working his erection hard and fast. Dom’s other hand rested on Billy’s bare shoulder for balance; Billy’s hands lay, tense and light, on his own knees. 

“Close?” Billy asked; his high voice was hoarse, and one hand crept toward his hard-on, twitching with his pulse between his thighs. He grasped and squeezed, fingers tight on aching need.

Dom’s heavy-lidded eyes flicked to watch and his lips parted. “…Yeah,” he said, left hand tensing on Billy’s skin as his right hand slapped up and down.

“Want you,” Billy breathed, and Dom’s eyes crashed closed as he came, warm wet thick over his hand. Billy gasped and moved closer; Dom’s come spurted again, onto Billy’s hard-on, as his back arched and his breath hitched, coming in harsh shudders, the muscles of his thighs quivering as his arms corded and fingers dug into Billy’s shoulder. Billy moaned and slid his hand over Dom’s right hand and still-hard cock, gathering the wet and bringing it to his own erection, smearing it over himself.

Dom fell back, pulling his legs up and open, and Billy crawled over him, braced foursquare on hands and knees. He leaned down to kiss Dom, long and deep, and then looked between them. He pressed the head of his cock to Dom’s entrance. “Okay?”

“God, yeah, c’mon, want you inside me.” Dom smiled and locked his gaze on Billy’s face. The older man dropped his eyes to watch himself slide slowly in. “Tell me,” Dom gasped, focused on Billy’s half-lidded eyes, the gleam of sweat across his upper lip.

There was a pause, and then— “So tight,” Billy said in an abrupt voice. “And hot. Like a goddamn sauna.”

“Fuck me,” Dom ordered, and Billy nodded and closed his eyes, slamming forward, hands clenched in the duvet on either side of Dom’s head. 

Dom kept his thighs up and back, stared at Billy until the older man opened his eyes to meet Dom’s gaze. “Dom—” he gasped, eyes desperate as his voice.

“Soon, Bills,” Dom said softly, and Billy nodded, his lids sagging. “No.” Billy’s eyes snapped open again. “Look at me when you come.”

The words were almost enough; Dom heard Billy’s breathing go ragged, felt his hips judder before he renewed his rhythm, pounding down and in harder, faster. 

“Do it, Billy. Now,” Dom commanded, and he let go his legs, reaching around Billy’s hips, digging his fingers into the other man’s arse and pulling him so the next stroke was yet again harder, Dom’s pull added to Billy’s push. Billy’s mouth opened on air and his whole face twisted, but he kept his eyes open, stared into Dom’s as he came in four bucking thrusts, sobbing for breath, and then, slowly, poised on the last stroke, his eyes closed and Billy sagged downward to rest in the cradle of Dom’s arms and legs.

“Next time I wank, you fuck,” Billy panted.

Dom drew his hands down Billy’s back again and again. “Mmmm. So fucking me was… terrible.”

“Terribly tiring.” Billy’s breath slowed; he pushed his nose into Dom’s neck. “Pushy little bottom.”

“Tired old top.” Dom slapped Billy’s arse, a staccato sound that made Billy start and then go boneless again.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

Dom yawned. “I’ll finish it. Tomorrow.”

Billy sighed and slumped-slid to one side, so they were both on the mattress, facing one another, still entwined. “Oh goody. So tomorrow you’ll be a pushy little top.” 

“And you’ll get your spanking, my wee mouthy man.” Their mouths met, lazily, and then parted as they relaxed into one another’s arms to sleep.


	3. C is for Carpet

“I had this idea.” Billy and Dom kneel on the floor, the bed having been dismissed as too distant; Billy rated a suite and the bed—although beautiful, spacious, and tempting—is far away across an acre or so of plush carpet. Dom opens his mouth on Billy’s bare shoulder and sucks, hands roaming freely across other portions of his anatomy, and Billy’s idea—not to mention recall of facts like his name, address, and telephone number—fizzles into insignificance. “Oh—” seems to be the only sound he can make, and he does so again and again as Dom perfects the art of the multitask, sucking hard where his teeth are latched onto skin and shoving Billy’s trousers and pants down at the same time. Billy’s shirt is long gone, a tattered flag, consoled in defeat by Dom’s jeans and shoes in an untidy heap against the locked hotel room door. 

“So what’s your idea?” Dom says, lifting his head; it takes a minute for blood flow to return to Billy’s brain. 

Dom’s smirking at him, unbuttoning his shirt, and Billy remembers. “Oh.” He thumps back onto his bum and heels his shoes off, shaking his legs energetically to get rid of the trousers and pants tangled around his thighs. “I’ll show you—no lube required.” 

“Good,” says Dom, “it’s way over there in your suitcase.” Billy grins and crawls over Dom, helps him discard his shirt; pushes him gently back onto the floor. Billy stays where he is for a minute, kissing Dom, hips to hips and their cocks trapped between them, lovely pressure that distracts Billy yet again from his end goal.

“Mmm, like this?” Dom murmurs, when Billy is biting gently along the line of his jaw, rocking down into him with increasing urgency. “This could work.”

“No, I keep—” Billy lifts his head ruefully. “You keep distracting me.” He presses his hips into Dom’s again, watches as Dom’s eyes sink closed, lips curving in a half-smile.

“And I’m the distracting one,” Dom says, but:

“I was thinking this,” Billy says, and he lifts his body, turns: drapes himself carefully over Dom so his hips hover over Dom’s face and he is face-to-cock with Dom’s lap. “Sixty-nine?” he says hopefully, and licks what he can reach, which is the taut head of Dom’s cock at the moment.

“Oh,” Dom says, and Billy grins because Dom sounds a little breathless, “yes, this could work, too.”

Billy dips his head, rubs his nose into Dom’s navel for the hell of it (Dom’s whole body jumps minutely, and he slaps Billy’s arse) then maneuvers himself a bit lower, bracing on his elbows and forearms, and slides down Dom’s cock, taking him in with a slippery rush.

“Christ,” he hears Dom whisper, and his hips push up, but the angle is good and Billy can take it. He sucks hard, moves up and down, feeling the shaft slide between his lips. He’s distracted yet again when Dom wraps his arms around Billy’s thighs, lifts his head and sucks Billy’s cock into his mouth with a happy-sounding hum.

Billy slows his own movement for a moment, breath stopping at the feel of it, Dom’s hands splayed on his arse, tongue wrapping around his cock as his fingers press into Billy’s thighs, pulling him down and open, mouth sliding lower, lower (higher?), until Billy’s completely engulfed, his whole focus zeroed in on the warm wet suction taking place just where he wants it most. 

Dom gives his arse another little slap and Billy breathes again, closes his eyes and gets back to work.

They settle to a quick, urgent rhythm; Billy lifts his head occasionally to breathe, cranes his neck to nuzzle and lick at Dom’s balls, rewarded by a rumble of happiness which vibrates through his own pelvis. Dom uses his hands to pull Billy lower, spread his legs, suck and lick and kiss his balls. Billy groans around him; shifts, flexes his feet, uses his toes for leverage and holds himself agonizingly still, thighs trembling with tension, until Dom goes back to sucking his cock. Billy’s feet relax and he sprawls, all his weight on knees and elbows again, starting to burn against the plush nylon carpet, but who cares? Billy doesn’t, that’s certain—not when his hips are happily pushing again and again into Dom’s talented mouth, not when Dom’s fingers are sliding around the slippery wet base of his cock, rubbing his balls in a particularly mind-bending way.

Billy brings his attention back to Dom, whose hips are shifting up into his mouth in a regular rhythm; Billy moves his head in counterpoint, everything wet, the thin tang of precome painted across his tongue, jaw beginning to ache but god, it’s so _good_ , the heavy weight of Dom’s cock on his tongue, within the circle of his lips.

Billy’s working Dom easily, smoothly, when somewhere far away Dom grips his arse cheeks and spreads them, slides one wet finger inward, and Billy chokes, groans, forgets about the burn of his knees and elbows, the incipient crick in his neck, the shaking of his thighs as he holds himself up: it all dissolves into the heat and want pooling with startling immediacy down there between his legs, centered in Dom’s mouth, his hands, and that one skilled, inescapable digit.

Billy lifts his head, panting, stutters, “Fuck—Dom—” and hears his voice short out into a high, gasping moan as he comes, body trembling and hips suddenly out of control. Dom’s hands are tight on him, though, and he holds him in place, sucks Billy all the way through it, shoves his finger in one last time so Billy cries out and feels one last sharp spurt of pleasure. Feels Dom swallow, the constriction of his mouth and throat, and can’t help letting his head drop onto Dom’s belly for a moment, despite the fact that Dom’s cock then bumps the side of his head. He doesn’t care—spends a moment gasping as Dom’s mouth slides off and his hands pet Billy’s legs, arse, hips.

“Good?” Dom asks, away down below somewhere; Billy nods, still panting a little, and then yelps as Dom wraps his arms and legs around him and rolls them both over. Billy’s back is flat on the rug and he’s still trying to figure out where he is when Dom scrambles off and then back onto him, this time face-to-face. Dom’s grinning and his whole face is pink. “Alright, Bills?”

Billy laughs. “Aye—fair took my breath away.”

“Got it back?” Dom flops down, hips foremost, and Billy grunts and laughs again; Dom’s erection is digging into his belly. 

Billy runs his hands down Dom’s back, pats his bottom. “Yes, ready when you are,” he says. 

Dom smirks and climbs up him until his hips are over Billy’s face; Billy laughs again and obligingly grabs Dom’s hips, pulls him down and opens his mouth for Dom’s eager cock, thick and hard, still damp.

Dom shifts his hips, fucks Billy’s mouth with short, leisurely strokes, groaning (now his mouth is free), soft obscenities falling from his lips, a familiar litany of desire and lust that makes Billy’s toes curl: “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, Bill—your mouth—oh god— _oh_ —oh—” 

Billy closes his eyes, sucks hard, grips Dom’s hips and hums encouragement; Dom shivers and his voice bottoms out into a deep and heartfelt groan as he comes. Billy breathes through his nose, holds Dom carefully in his mouth and swallows, swallows, breathes. 

Dom slumps down ungracefully, thighs sagging open, legs draped over Billy’s torso; Billy chokes, shoves him up and over and laughs, rolling over onto him and resting his head on Dom’s bare belly, which is still rising and falling at a rapid pace. “Fucker,” Billy says, and sticks his nose into Dom’s navel again. Dom slaps weakly at his head and sprawls on the carpet. “Got rug burn on m’knees,” Billy says, drawing one leg up to look.

“Got it on my arse,” Dom asserts, but he doesn’t sound concerned. His breathing evens out and he reaches down to run his long fingers through Billy’s hair. 

Billy closes his eyes and sighs. “May have to sleep here,” he murmurs, and Dom’s voice rumbles under his ear, contented agreement.

They do eventually make it to the bed; Billy’s knees and elbows do have carpet burn. Dom’s arse is annoyingly smooth and unmarked, Billy discovers in the morning, when he checks very closely, indeed.


	4. D is for Desk

“I’m horny.”

Dom announces this from the sofa on a Sunday afternoon; Billy, sat at the desk in the corner of the room paying bills, is unimpressed. “Go have a wank,” he suggests, over the sound of an early-season, no-one-gives-a-damn football game on the television.

“But I want a blow job,” Dom whines, and Billy rolls his eyes. 

“Life is full of disappointments. This refund cheque from the airline, for instance.” Billy tips his head down so he can see the computer screen over the tops of his glasses. “They didn’t refund any of the fees. Bastards.” He sighs and sets the cheque aside, abandoning it to the debris scattered all over the desk’s surface as he pecks at the keyboard.

The TV goes mute and Dom appears in his peripheral vision; he’s pulled off his t-shirt and is fidgeting with the button on his shorts. “Let me take your mind off all that,” Dom suggests, half-hopeful, half-leering as he perches on the edge of the desk.

Billy stoically keeps his eyes on the computer screen. “Your arse is on the gas bill, and unless you’re going to pay it, get off.” 

Dom smirks. “Trying.”

Billy rolls his eyes, using the movement to meet Dom’s. “Eejit.” 

“C’mon, Billy. I’ll be quick.” Dom flutters his eyelashes and Billy snorts.

“I don’t doubt it,” he says, but Dom does look good. His shoulders and chest are still faintly tanned from the summer, freckles spattered across the skin, stomach flatter than it has any right to be and ridiculous haircut growing out. He’s wearing a faint grin and the shorts and not another damn thing, and he scoots closer, bum shifting all the papers and pens and envelopes messily aside as he centers himself before Billy.

“You’re making a cockup of my bills,” Billy says, but it’s a rote protest he knows Dom will disregard, and he does, too. Dom shoves his feet onto the office chair, into the crevice between the outsides of Billy’s thighs and the arms of the chair, and bends his legs to draw the whole chair, Billy included, closer.

Billy runs his hands up Dom’s hairy calves, wraps his fingers around his legs just below his knees. “You’re a mess,” he says; Dom shrugs, admitting the truth of this statement, and unbuttons his shorts. 

“But I’m your mess,” he says generously. “I’ll do you, after,” he adds.

“Promises, promises,” Billy says. “Get your kit off,” he instructs, taking off his reading glasses. Dom shoves him back, hops off and drops his trousers obediently, then sits squarely back on the desk, wriggling his bum, pushing the keyboard further back, ignoring the papers below his arse and thighs.

Billy pats the chair and Dom puts his feet back up; Billy rolls forward, running his hands up Dom’s legs and leaning forward. “What have we here,” he murmurs, leaning down to mouth at Dom’s half-hard cock.

Dom slumps back (another rustle of paper, the scraping sound of the keyboard pushed further back), legs spreading happily as Billy nuzzles and licks him to attention. Billy lifts his head: “What got you wanting a blowjob?” he asks, then ducks his head again to pay attention to Dom’s cock. His eyes close as he concentrates on the familiar taste of Dom’s skin, the way his thighs tighten and relax under his palms, the way he responds to Billy’s mouth and hands.

Dom’s fingers alight in his hair, petting, scratching gently. “Mmm,” he says, “nothing particular. Just got to thinking about it. Thought it sounded good.” He runs his fingertips across Billy’s eyebrows, cheekbones, touches the corners of his lips where they’re sealed around his prick. “Love how you look sucking my cock,” he murmurs, and Billy sucks hard for a moment, tongue twisting around the head as he slips up and down. 

Dom’s hips shift slightly; Billy runs his hands up Dom’s legs again, pushes them wider (more rustling papers, the sound of the mouse falling to the floor) and leans lower, rubbing his beard against the tender skin along the inside of Dom’s thighs, kissing and licking his balls. Dom’s breath hitches above him and his fingers curl along Billy’s hairline, tracing the shell of his ears. Billy plays there for a moment or three before he lifts his head, slides his mouth down over Dom’s wet cock fast and tight, sucking hard, humming a little.

“Fuck,” Dom mutters, and his hands flutter on Billy’s scalp. “Can I?” Dom asks, voice a little breathless, and Billy hums assent, keeps his mouth tight and tries to relax the rest of himself as Dom gently grips his hair and begins directing the pace of his sucking, the rise and fall of his mouth. Dom’s other hand is Christ knows where—shoving through the detritus on the desk, gripping the edge, Billy guesses (numerous small items clatter to the floor somewhere far away—was that the sound of Billy’s glasses? Oh dear). He feels Dom’s hips move, stuttering minutely across the surface of the desk, his calves and feet flexing where they’re pressed along Billy’s sides. 

“Let me, let me,” Dom pants, and Billy breathes through his nose, eyes still closed, as Dom holds his head still and shoves into his mouth repeatedly, cock brushing the back of Billy’s throat. Billy chokes a little, forces himself away—against the suddenly tight curl of Dom’s hand in his hair—for just a little room and squeezes Dom’s hips encouragingly. “Ah, oh—Christ—” Dom’s coming, shivering, thighs tight and hard, body curled around Billy, Billy’s mouth. 

Billy sucks and swallows, swallows, then pulls back, letting Dom slide free, cock still thick and stiff, rosy and wet. Billy licks across the head and presses a kiss to the shiny tip. “There you are,” he says, and pats Dom’s hips.

“Hmmmm,” Dom says, slouched over Billy, knees spread haphazardly and hand still tangled in his hair. “Told you I’d be easy.”

“Told you I didn’t doubt it,” Billy replies. He pushes his head forward, nuzzles into the fold of Dom’s belly and slips his arms around Dom’s waist. 

“Tickles,” Dom squeaks, then subsides as Billy turns his head slightly, resting his cheek on Dom’s bare thigh. “Want a turn?” His fingers skate down Billy’s neck, shoulder; under the collar of his t-shirt to rub lightly over his upper back.

Billy’s eyes are closed. “Nope, m’good for now,” he says; it’s true that arousal is humming gently through his veins, but he’s not ready to pursue it yet. He rubs Dom’s bottom, squeezes and sits back up. “Whyn’t you pay me back by doing the bills?”

Dom scoffs. “As if.” He pulls his feet from the chair and stands up, sliding out from between Billy and the (somewhat destroyed, truth be told) desk. “Talk about your lack of happy endings,” Dom adds. He stretches and Billy watches him saunter, still nude, back to the sofa. There’s a red line where the edge of the desk pressed into his upper thighs, and a paperclip appears to be stuck to his arse. 

“Erm,” Billy starts to say, but he gives it up as a bad job, instead watching Dom collapse onto the sofa and stretch out full length. Billy looks at the crumpled and joyless pile of bills; looks at Dom, sprawled and comfortable, eyes already glued back on the silent football game, hand patting for the remote control on the floor to turn up the (no doubt scintillating) commentary.

“Fuck this,” Billy says, abandoning bills, cheques, paperclips, rolling chairs, and computer without a second thought. It’s a matter of moments to strip and flop ungracefully atop Dom’s naked body; Dom grunts a protest and shoves him about until they’re spooned up together, Billy at the back, and Billy settles in for a nap. And if he happens to wake up naked and hard an hour later, and comfortably plastered against Dom’s naked back, well—Dom owes him, anyway, and there are worse ways to spend a Sunday afternoon. 

Sitting at a desk paying bills, for instance. _I wonder what happened to that paperclip_ , Billy thinks, just before he drifts off with his face mashed into Dom’s neck.


	5. E is for (Over, Under, Around, Inside, Between) Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely where the idea went off the rails, in terms of the word "ficlet", but hopefully the wreckage is entertaining. Follows directly on from the Noisy series (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7422649/chapters/16859356) but if you don't want to read that, just know: it's set in the little stone house where Billy, Dom, and Elijah vacationed many years ago, in Scotland.

“So what the fuck—” Elijah yelped, jumped away from Dom’s pinching fingers— “stop it, you asshole!” Elijah lunged at him, ready to give as good as he got, but Billy stepped between them, shoving them apart nonchalantly as he reached past to turn on the coffeemaker. Dom moved and then leaned back against the counter right beside Elijah, scowling a little at Billy.

“I know you just want to bruise his pretty skin, Dom, but could you please wait until it won’t cause a household accident?” Billy didn’t actually look all that concerned, Elijah thought, and did Dom really want to _bruise_ him? _Why_ — 

“What were you trying to ask before Dom pinched your arse?” Billy said.

“Oh,” Elijah said, “I just want to know—stop it, Dom, I can’t think when you’re—shit!” He leaped away again.

“Dominic, I know for a fact you haven’t had coffee yet,” Billy said mildly, and he slapped the side of Dom’s head. “Calm down a bit before you send Lij screaming for the hills.”

“He doesn’t want to run,” Dom said with a smirk.

Elijah’s face heated, but he grinned, too. “No, I don’t. I just want to know, well.” He straightened and ran his hands through his hair, still damp from the shower. Dom wasn’t pinching or poking him, and both he and Billy looked all polite attention; Elijah stumbled to a brief halt, then: “I don’t know, uh, what we’re, you know— _doing_.” He pointed straight at Dom, who’d opened his mouth: “Not like that, jackass,” Elijah rolled his eyes, “but—are there rules? Are there things I shouldn’t ask about, or do, or…?” He shrugged. “And we’re going to be here for another four days,” he blurted, just as they seemed about to speak. “Is this a one-time thing, or a one-day thing, or what?”

Billy and Dom looked at him, then each other. Billy spoke first. “There’s nothing I can think of that you can’t ask us—me, anyway, but—” he glanced at Dom, “yeah, both of us.” 

Dom was nodding. “And if either one of us doesn’t like something you do, we’ll let you know.” He grinned. “But we’re pretty adventurous. Consider it a challenge.”

Elijah rolled his eyes again, laughing a little. “No, thanks.”

“As for how much of this we’re going to do,” Billy said thoughtfully, “I don’t really know. What d’you think, Dom?” He rummaged out coffee cups; set them down and leaned back against the table, watching them both.

Dom gave Elijah a frankly leering up-and-down look. “ _I_ say we fuck him five ways to Friday,” he said. “I say we use him as our own personal sex toy for the next four days or until he breaks, whichever comes first.”

“That sounds—” Elijah stopped, unsure of whether he wanted to say _terrifying_ or _amazing_ or just _yes, please_. His boxers weren’t doing a damn thing to hide his suddenly revived hard-on, that was for sure, and both Billy and Dom were now eyeing him as though he was on the menu for breakfast.

“We’re not allowed to break him,” Billy said. “But if he’s willing, I’d say you’re on the right track.” His eyes flicked to Elijah, then back to Dom; Elijah could swear he saw Billy’s eyes go darker, zeroing in on Dom in a way that made Elijah flush hot and red, just seeing it. He wondered what had caused it—was Billy picturing (as Elijah abruptly was) the way Dom had looked, bent over and sucking Elijah off so very recently? Elijah swallowed.

“You willing, Lij?” Dom asked casually.

Elijah cleared his throat, fidgeted. “Yeah—hell, yeah.” They were both looking at him again, and he smirked, hesitant. “As long as I can say no if it gets too intense or—you know?”

“You always can,” Billy said, and he and Dom both drew near. “We’ll listen.”

“‘Course,” Dom said. He grabbed Elijah and pulled him into a hug. “Mates, right?”

“Right,” Elijah managed, relief and anticipation washing over him. He pressed his face into Dom’s neck, flailed with one arm and was relieved to feel Billy grab his hand. He reeled him in, too. “Okay, cool.”

*

Which was how, Billy decided, he ended up naked and straddling a naked Elijah on the bed, buckling Dom’s leather cuffs onto his wrists as naked Dom rummaged through the bedside table for lube. 

“Nothing scented,” Billy said, keeping his eyes on his work. “I don’t want to smell anything but sex and sweat for the next hour.”

“Fine, your highness,” Dom said, and Billy heard a plastic bottle thwack onto the mattress. Dom followed, throwing himself down on the bed beside Elijah and running a hand up Billy’s thigh and onto Elijah’s belly. “Hi, sweetheart, how you doing?”

“He’s fine,” Billy said, and rocked forward and back, feeling Elijah’s cock grind against his own. “Aren’t you?”

Elijah’s eyes had rolled back into his head. “Yep,” he managed, blinking them open. “Wow, those look…” he held up the wrist Billy was done with, examined how his pale, narrow wrist looked in the thick leather cuffs. “Hot,” he decided on, finally. 

Dom sat up and lifted Elijah’s arm. Dom ran his finger along the edge of the cuff, just below Elijah’s palm, then pulled the hand to his mouth and ran his tongue over the same place. Elijah squirmed; Dom grinned, tongue wriggling under the leather and licking over the pulse point in his wrist. “Fucking hot,” Dom agreed.

“And very convenient,” Billy added; he grabbed Elijah’s wrists, leaned forward so he was chest-to-chest with him, and bound Elijah’s wrists together over his head, finally securing the cuffs to the headboard with a business-like bit of rope. “Hello, Lij,” Billy said cheerfully, peering down into his face. “How’s that feel?”

“Who cares?” Dom asked, shoving Billy off and climbing aboard. “I want to fuck him.”

Billy scrambled to his knees, smacked Dom’s head and sat back to see what would happen.

“You said before that I’d get to fuck Dom,” Elijah protested to Billy, but Dom was shifting his hips forward and back, running his hands up Elijah’s sides so he shivered, grabbing his nipples and squeezing roughly. Elijah twisted and whimpered, eyes closing, seeming unsure of whether he wanted to get away from Dom’s fingers or arch into them.

“I’m very capricious,” Billy said. “And Dom’s making a strong argument for himself.” He cradled his half-erect prick, watching how Dom rode Elijah. “Don’t you want to get fucked?”

“Yes—no—I don’t know,” Elijah said, breath hitching, out of control as a car on ice as Dom leaned down and bit at one nipple, continued riding him, pinching the other nipple.

“He wants to get fucked,” Dom said, lifting his head. “Doncha, pet?”

“Hold on, Dom,” Billy said, although it was all very nice to look at. Dom sat up and stilled his attack; Elijah managed to open his eyes. Billy shifted, stretched out beside him, stuffed a pillow under his own head and shoulder and cuddled Elijah close. “Now, Lij,” he said, stroking the dark hair back from his forehead, “of all the things we’ve done to you or for you in the past, oh, say—twenty-four hours,” he leaned closer, murmured into his ear, “which was the one that you liked best,” he kissed his neck, “the one that made you want to roll over and beg,” he licked the shell of his ear, “the one,” Billy bit his earlobe gently, “that made you want to come all over your gorgeous self?”

Elijah shuddered, eyes sagging closed again. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t—I can’t think.”

“Don’t think,” Dom said, shifting his hips minutely back and forth. “Just tell us.”

Elijah groaned. “I—when you—” His whole face went hot and red, the blush staining his neck and chest and ears, too.

“You can say anything,” Billy said. He pressed his lips to the corner of Elijah’s jaw, left them there.

“Who the fuck are we to judge?” Dom added rhetorically.

Elijah kept his eyes closed tightly. “When we were on the phone, you said—” He stopped.

“We said a lot of things,” Billy said. “Which one?”

“When Dom—” Elijah hesitated. “When Dom came, you said you wanted him to, to, to come in you, to fill you, uh, up.” His voice stuttered to a halt.

Billy’s cock hardened and he reached down to squeeze for a second. “Mmm, yes I did,” Billy breathed. He kissed Elijah’s neck again. “You want Dom to come inside you?” he whispered into Elijah’s ear. “Fuck you hard, fill you up, shoot and spurt and come in you?”

Elijah panted, sounding somewhere between panic and pure naked lust. “Both,” he said, too loudly, voice shaky, “both of you, I want—”

Dom groaned just as Billy’s breath hitched, a tiny gasp into Elijah’s ear. “Oh fuck yes,” Billy said, voice shorting out, “yes, that’s—we can do that.” He lifted himself and kissed Elijah hard, shoving his tongue halfway down Elijah’s throat. Billy could feel the bed move, Elijah’s body move, as Dom began rocking feverishly into him.

This went on for a pleasurable little eternity; Elijah’s mouth was sweet and dirty; Dom was muttering filthy promises, hands competing with Billy’s to see who could abuse Lij’s erect, pink nipples best. Eventually Dom lifted off Elijah and camped out between his legs, sucking his cock enthusiastically as Billy continued kissing him, moving down to his throat, biting and licking the pale smooth skin there as Elijah gasped and twisted above his head. That could have gone on indefinitely, but Billy forced himself to stop; pushed himself up and looked Elijah over. “Since you’ve never been fucked before,” Billy said, “I think we need to warm you up a bit, alright?” 

“What—yes—what?” Elijah said. His eyes were clenched shut as he thrust into Dom’s mouth, panting like he’d run a race. Dom opened his eyes, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth as he looked up at Billy and sucked Elijah’s cock hard and tight.

Billy reached down and flicked Dom’s ear. “I have a plan,” he said, “don’t make him come yet.”

Dom pulled up and off with a wet pop. ( _Dammit!_ Elijah yelped.) “You always spoil my fun,” Dom said. 

“I want you to finger fuck him till he comes,” Billy said. “And I’m going to help.”

“I take it back,” Dom said, and he shifted till he was sitting tailor-fashion between Elijah’s legs. “Throw me a pillow,” he requested, and Elijah’s head bounced on the mattress as Billy pulled it out from under him and tossed it to Dom. 

“Wait,” Elijah said while Dom shoved the pillow under his arse, “I want to watch.”

“Fine,” Billy huffed; he sat up all the way, and maneuvered his pillow and Elijah’s head until Elijah was propped up a bit. It didn’t look entirely comfortable—his arms were still extended over his head, it was awkward—but Billy liked it, liked how he looked a little off-balance, a little uncomfortable. 

Elijah wriggled, centered himself: “Good to go,” he said, and bent his knees, planting his feet on the mattress and pushing his hips hopefully into the air. 

“You’re such a slut,” Dom said fondly. Billy ran a hand down Elijah’s chest, watched his face.

Elijah looked thoughtful; lowered his lashes and glanced sidelong at Dom through them, calculated but fucking hot for all that. “Well, maybe a little,” he murmured.

Dom grinned and picked up the bottle of lube. “Well done, Lolita.” He pumped out a palmful and wrapped his hand around Elijah’s cock. “Was this morning the first time anyone’s ever stuck a finger up your arse?” he asked conversationally, stroking Elijah twice and then sliding his hand lower. He massaged Elijah’s balls and then brought both hands to bear, one wrapped around his cock, the other pressing firmly behind his balls so Elijah grunted softly and shoved his hips up again.

Billy watched, sitting comfortably beside Elijah’s torso, running his hands over his chest, face, hair, up his arms; he dragged his fingernails lightly back down and Elijah barely twitched, overwhelmed already with sensations centered around Dom’s hands.

“Yeah,” Elijah mumbled, watching Dom, whose left hand slid very slowly and tightly up and down Elijah’s cock as the fingers of the right rubbed and pressed his balls and everything south. “It—ah—it was weird.”

“You took it like a fucking pro,” Dom said with approval. His eyes flicked to Elijah’s, then to Billy’s, then back down to his work; he was rubbing wet fingers around Elijah’s arsehole now, slippery and pleasurable, firm but gentle. “How’s this feel?”

“Ngh,” Elijah said; Billy leaned over and began kissing his face, running one hand over his chest. “Feels—oh,” Billy tugged gently at one nipple, leaned closer, blocking Elijah’s view and kissing his lips until Elijah parted them, “good,” Elijah managed, just before Billy slid his tongue into Elijah’s mouth, squeezed a nipple firmly. “Hnnh,” Elijah mumbled, kissing Billy back.

Which was when, of course, Dom slid one long finger into him. Elijah shivered, might have bucked, but Billy’s weight was half on him, mouth stealing words and breath, and Billy knew, too, that Dom’s hand was still squeezing Elijah’s prick rhythmically— “Oh,” Elijah gasped abruptly into Billy’s mouth, “what—ah, ah, ah—”

“You’ve found the sweet spot,” Billy said, and even though he was talking into Elijah’s mouth, the words were meant for Dom. Billy heard Dom’s wicked rumbling laugh, far away ( _‘Course I did_ ). Elijah was shuddering, mouth opening and closing as Dom did whatever he was doing. His belly tightened under Billy’s hand and Billy lifted his head, watched as the flush deepened, from his chest to his ears, and his legs spread, hips moving up into Dom’s hand. Billy heard Dom’s low laugh again as he pressed a cheerful smile into Elijah’s hair. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Billy said.

“Ah,” Elijah agreed, “ah—yes—”

“Go for two, Dommie,” Billy said, and before Elijah could tense up Billy sealed his mouth over Elijah’s again. Elijah shook, bucked under him—

“Too much,” Elijah panted, twisting his face away from Billy’s, "it's—” but then Dom found the sweet spot again and Elijah cried out, shivered and said, “fuck, fuck, oh god—” 

“Need more lube,” Dom said, and his voice sounded a little more breathless; also: “You coming down here, Bills?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Billy said, licking Elijah’s neck and then sitting up, pivoting toward Dom, “I wanna suck him off while you fuck him with three fingers.” He reached over Elijah for the lube, angled the bottle over Dom’s right hand and pumped, then helped the lube get to where it needed to be, smearing it around.

It was a beautiful sight, and Billy paused to take it in: Elijah’s legs spread and heels digging into the duvet as his hips jerked unevenly into the air; Dom’s slick fingers sliding steadily in and out. Elijah’s arsehole was wet and pink, stretched and open and _fuck_ , Billy wanted to just roll him over and fuck him so hard, replace Dom’s fingers with his own cock. He took a deep breath, got back a little control—met Dom’s eyes, knew Dom was reading his face by the way he started shoving his fingers in faster, harder, the way his eyes darkened and he licked his lips. 

Elijah whimpered, arching against the restraints on his arms, shoved his hips up just as Billy leaned down and slid his mouth down over his cock.

“Fuck!” Elijah shouted, eyes screwed shut, “fuck me, oh my god, _fuck_ —” They both worked him hard for a few minutes, until Elijah was panting, shuddering between Dom’s fingers and Billy’s mouth, agonizing and delirious. “Jesus, Jesus, fuck, oh,” Elijah was mumbling, and Billy felt him start to shiver and arch, “fuck, I’m—” 

“Slow down a bit,” Dom crooned, slowing his own motion, his free hand stroking across Elijah’s thigh. “Bills, slow him down.” Billy made an agreeable sound and lifted off Elijah’s cock; changed to a slow, tight stroking with his hand. Dom’s fingers slid smoothly in and out; Elijah was gasping, trembling. “Relax, Lij,” Dom said. “No hurry, love. We’ll get you there.”

Elijah opened his eyes and lifted his head. Billy licked delicately at the head of his cock and watched his face, smiling slightly; he squeezed the base of Elijah’s prick tightly and kissed the tip. “Not yet, you don’t,” he murmured, and felt Elijah shudder with the urge—denied—toward orgasm.

Elijah’s head dropped back onto the pillow. “You’re both children of the devil,” he panted.

“Mmm, makes us brothers,” Dom said (still sliding two fingers in and out, in and out), waggling his eyebrows at Billy. “Incest. Hot.”

“Well, we’ve already been cousins,” Billy said. He quirked an eyebrow at Elijah. “Ready for more?”

“Are you going to fucking let me come?” Elijah snapped. He tossed his head, looking irritable and edible in equal measures. 

“Soon enough,” Billy said; he reached up and pushed Elijah’s hair back, out of his eyes; slid his hand back down Elijah’s body, pausing on the way to tweak one already-abused nipple. Elijah’s eyes slammed shut; he groaned as Billy wrapped his hand back around his cock and began stroking slowly. “Give him three, Dom,” Billy suggested. Just as he’d done earlier, he successfully distracted Elijah—this time by sliding his mouth back down over Elijah’s cock and humming happily.

“Relax,” Dom said again, “we’ll make it worth it.” Elijah did: let his whole body go lax. “Fuck, he’s tight, Billy,” Dom murmured, low and heated, “slick and tight, can’t wait to get in there, fuck him hard.” Billy sucked gently and watched Dom’s fingers slide in a little more roughly, three now, long and shining wet. Elijah’s breathing sped; Billy kept sucking sweetly, massaging his balls, and Elijah started shifting his hips up into it. “Gonna make you come and make you come again,” Dom said, shoving his fingers in hard—Elijah cried out again— “fuck you with my fingers,” _shove_ , “fuck you with my cock,” _shove_ , “fill you up, use you up, fuck you so hard, y’want that?” — _shove_ — “Want me to fuck you? Want Billy to fuck you?” _shove, shove, shove_ —

“Yeah,” Elijah gasped, “Yes, fuck, yes, _fuck_ , oh fuck—” he was shuddering all over, Billy closed his eyes and sucked hard, keeping his head still so Elijah could thrust into his mouth. He could feel Elijah’s cock harden further, cupped his balls and felt them tighten: “I’m—oh—fuck, I’m coming, Billy—Dom—fuck, oh _god_ —” Elijah arched against the restraints and Dom’s fingers, into Billy’s hot, tender mouth and there it was: he shook and shouted and came, spurting thickly into Billy’s mouth, breath sobbing and belly heaving under Billy’s hand.

Billy drew up and off, swallowing hastily; Dom lunged at him, pushing him back onto the bed beside Elijah, plundering Billy’s mouth for the taste of Elijah. Billy groaned into his mouth, wrapped his arms and legs around Dom and let himself be kissed.

“Fuck, did you see that?” Dom asked, lifting his head. 

Billy blinked his eyes open, stared at Dom. He slid his hands down Dom’s back, pressed his hips up into Dom’s. “He tasted so good,” he said, took a moment to close his eyes, moan: “Jesus, so good.” He knew Elijah was watching, felt Elijah’s sweaty, naked body pressed all along his side even as he slid his hands down Dom’s lean, smooth back, even as he palmed his arse, opened his eyes again and nipped Dom's chin.

Elijah flushed. “I’m right here, guys,” he mumbled, but neither of them paid any attention to him.

“I don’t know if I can wait to come,” Dom said. He was rubbing his whole body against Billy’s. “He felt so good, fuck—I just want to jerk off all over him right now.”

“Mmm, him, me—anybody, hmm?” Billy gripped Dom’s arse and ground their hips together.

“Yeah,” Dom said, “maybe.”

Billy smirked up at him. “Not allowed to come yet,” he said.

“Why not?” Dom whined. He was still thrusting against Billy’s body. He licked his ear.

Billy slapped his arse. “You know why. Saving it all for Lij’s lily-white arse.”

Dom glanced at Elijah (getting his breath back, still watching them from six inches away), then back at Billy. “He could take me right now. He doesn’t have to come just because _I_ do.”

“Now, Dom, that’s very ungenerous of you,” Billy said, squeezing Dom’s arse some more, enjoying the way the muscles flexed as Dom ground down into him. “I think we should stay right where we are and give the poor lad five minutes to get it up again.”

Dom sighed. “I guess.” He kissed Billy, with a lot of tongue.

“We should help him get hard again,” Billy said when Dom lifted his head to breathe. “He’s done such a nice job getting us hard, after all.”

“What do you wanna do?” Dom asked, his face going fiendishly happy. 

Billy felt his heart clench, smiled gleefully up at Dom. “Mmm, tell me what it felt like to finger him. What was your favorite part?”

“Billy!” Elijah said loudly, pulling at the restraints. “Shut _up_!”

Dom’s head dropped to Billy’s chest for a moment as he moaned. “Ohhhh, fuck me, Billy, he felt so good—that smooth, sweet skin and fuck, he was so _tight_ —Jesus Christ.” Dom was rocking unevenly into Billy’s body; Billy moaned in his turn and held Dom cradled against his hips, under his hands. “Looked good, too, his arsehole all stretched around my fingers, cock all hard—”

“Yeah,” Billy breathed, eyes closing. “I like the sounds he makes, the way he whimpers and squirms—can’t wait to get on him, in him, fuck those sounds out of him, mmmm.”

“Oh god, yeah,” Dom said, and they kissed for a while. Billy could feel Elijah’s eyes on them even as his own eyes closed, even as Dom fucked Billy’s mouth with his tongue, groaned in response, humped him enthusiastically.

“Oooh,” Billy said into Dom’s mouth, as if he’d had an idea. Dom paused in his enthusiastic attempts to lick Billy’s tonsils— “we should decide who gets to fuck him first.”

“Jesus,” Elijah whined, shutting his eyes, his head turning away from them. “Shut the fuck up, guys—”

“I think it should be you,” Dom said generously. “After all, I got to fuck him with my fingers already.”

“Yeah, but I got to suck him off,” Billy said.

“True, true,” Dom replied. They gazed earnestly into one another’s faces; Billy saw Elijah look at them again, from the corner of his eye. “And, also,” Dom said thoughtfully, “your cock’s thicker than mine, you should probably let me break him in—” Dom shot a wicked look at Elijah— “erm, stretch him out—very gently—before you fuck him.”

“Ooo,” Billy said, fluttering his lashes, “good point. Plus then he’ll be all fucked open, all slick and wet with your come—yes, let’s do that.”

“Shit,” Elijah said, “you guys are such assholes.”

They both tipped their heads to look at him. “Think he’s hard yet?” Billy asked.

Dom lunged at Elijah, stuck his tongue into his ear and slid one hand down his belly. “Let’s see—oh, there’s definite hope,” Dom said. 

“I want t’see,” Billy said; he shoved Dom all the way off himself and hopped off the bed, circling it to climb back on the other side. Elijah squirmed; Dom had moved, was kneeling between Elijah’s thighs; his hand was massaging Elijah’s prick and both he and Billy leaned over, inspecting things quite closely. 

Elijah made a distressed sound. “I don’t know whether to be embarrassed or turned on,” he muttered, but he shifted his hips up into Dom’s hand, which seemed to be an answer of some kind.

“Oh, you can be both,” Billy said. He turned, leaned over Elijah and kissed him sweetly. “Ready for more, hmm?” 

“I don’t know,” Elijah said, sounding a little panicky. He pulled against the cuffs, gasped as Dom pressed gently as his asshole, somewhere down there. “Fuck—”

Billy touched his face. “You can do this,” he said, “let us do this for you.”

“T-talk to me?” Elijah said. Dom was getting yet more lube, then Billy heard his low hum of satisfaction from between Elijah’s legs. Glanced down, saw Dom’s hand circle Lij’s cock again, slop a handful of the silky lube down his balls, the cleft of his arse.

“That would be my pleasure,” Billy said, “just relax now, Lij. Dom’s already fucked you open with his fingers, you’re still all wet and open, you know.”

“Yeah he is,” Dom said. Elijah sighed, eyes closing. 

“Give us a kiss,” Billy said, and pressed his lips to Elijah’s. He kissed him again and again, gently, tongue slipping in and out of Elijah’s mouth, hand cupping his face. “Mmm, such a sweet mouth,” he said, lifting his head. “Liked seeing you suck my cock this morning.” He dragged his fingers over Elijah’s lower lip, slid two into his mouth. “You’ve a mouth made for kissing, licking… sucking,” and Elijah, eyes closed, obediently closed his lips, sucked on Billy’s fingers. Billy turned his head, looked to see what Dom was doing.

Pushing, it turned out, two wet fingers into Elijah’s ass. Elijah stiffened for a moment, but Billy saw it and said, “Suck my fingers, Lij, Dom’s gonna get you wanting it so bad. Just let him do it—”

Dom chose this moment to lean down and suck on the head of Elijah’s cock as he pushed his fingers deep. Elijah gasped around Billy’s fingers, tried to push his cock up into Dom’s mouth, his ass back onto his fingers. 

“That’s it,” Billy murmured, “take it all, Elijah.” 

And Elijah did, breath quickening as he shifted up, back, up, back—his head moved on the pillow, hands twisting around the ropes binding him to the headboard.

Billy finally pulled his fingers out of Elijah’s mouth, dragged his hand down and rubbed his nipples, first one, then the other. He nosed at Elijah’s face, licked his ear, whispered into it, “Dom’s not going to put his cock in your arse till you ask for it.”

“Beg for it,” Dom promised; Elijah’s face scrunched as he was stretched, Dom’s fingers shifting and moving in him. 

“You want it,” Billy said; Elijah moaned and spread his thighs. “Want him to slide in you, fuck you, fill you—”

“Do it,” Elijah gasped, “Dom, fuck—fuck me!”

Dom groaned; his fingers slid out and Elijah gave a frightened, desperate whimper as Dom lifted Elijah’s legs, draped Elijah’s knees over his own shoulders and leaned down, holding the head of his cock against Elijah’s arsehole. “Look at me, Lij,” Dom grated. “C’mon, look at me.” Elijah opened his eyes. Billy was still, watching: Dom, steady and sure over Elijah, face intent and eyes bright blue against the pink of his face. “Do you want this?” Dom asked, and Elijah gasped again, body going lax all at once.

“Yeah,” he said, “do it.”

Billy leaned over and kissed him hard as Dom slid into him. Elijah moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Dom panted, sliding in deep, deeper, deepest. “Are you okay—Lij—Lij?”

“He’s good,” Billy said, and Elijah groaned as Dom began to move. 

“How’s it feel?” Dom asked, setting a fast, smooth rhythm. “Okay? Good?”

“Hnnnnhhh,” Elijah said into Billy’s mouth, and Billy kissed him, sat up.

“Elijah can’t come to the phone right now,” Billy said, observing his flushed face and chest, how his thighs tensed against Dom’s chest, his open, panting mouth and tipped-back chin. “He’s busy getting fucked up the arse and—” Billy grasped Elijah’s rigid cock, squeezed, “loving every second of it.”

“Yeah,” Dom said, “fuck, feels— _fuck_ ,” he cursed, heartfelt, clasping Elijah’s thighs, sliding his hips forward and back, “so fucking tight.” He groaned, watched his cock slide in and out, in and out, voice trailing off into hard, hitching breaths.

Billy stayed where he was, watching everything, squeezing Elijah’s cock but not trying to bring him off.

“Billy,” Dom said abruptly, “Bill—Elijah—”

Billy surged onto his knees, kissed Dom hard. “Yeah, Dommie,” he said, “you gonna do it? Gonna come in him?”

Dom gave a high, agonized sound which cut off and started fucking Elijah harder, deeper. Elijah cried out and Billy leaned over him, pinning his shoulders to the bed, putting his mouth beside Elijah’s ear. “He’s going to come in a minute, Elijah, come inside you, fill your arse with his come, all wet and thick and hot, you hear him? You hear him?” 

Elijah’s body shuddered with the impact of Dom’s thrusts and he was gasping nearly soundlessly even as Dom’s voice started up again abruptly:

“So fucking tight, fuck, Lij, gonna fucking—come—fuck, _fuck_ , yeah, here it is, here it is—” his body shuddering, hips jerking into Elijah’s arse—”take it, _take it_ , all of it, _fuck_ —”

Elijah was gasping, moaning desperately in Billy’s ear; Billy sat up again to see. Elijah’s cock was so hard it was flush against his belly even as Dom juddered to a halt, still balls-deep in Elijah’s arse. Sweat sheened Dom’s face and belly and everything smelled like sex and come and just— “Fuck,” Billy swore, “move, Dom, _move_ , fucking—” He grabbed the lube, slopped a messy handful over his cock. 

Dom grimaced, groaned, pulled slowly back. “Way to let me enjoy the afterglow,” he bitched, but he lowered Elijah’s body gently to the mattress and flopped down beside him, rolling to his side and kissing Elijah’s cheek even as Billy climbed over Elijah, folded himself onto his knees.

“Okay, Lij?” Billy asked. He stopped himself from just pushing into him right that moment somehow, took a couple of breaths, feeding oxygen to the miniscule portion of his brain still working. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Elijah panted, “just—fuck,” he opened his eyes, looked up at Billy, “you know? Fuck.” His breathing slowed; he shifted, used his heels to push himself further up the bed. 

“Yeah, I know.” Billy ran his eyes over him. “Dom, help him turn over?”

Both of them helped, Dom moving pillows, sliding the ropes lower on the bed frame, rubbing Elijah’s shoulders as Billy maneuvered him over. Elijah ended up kneeling, face down and arms stretched before him like a supplicant. Billy sighed, draped himself over Elijah and ran his hands from the cuffs down his arms, over his shoulders and then—sitting back and up—down his pale, narrow back. “Jesus, you’re so pretty,” he said, palming Elijah’s arse. He pressed his thumbs into the firm flesh, spread his cheeks. “Fuck,” he breathed, and Dom sat up to look, too.

“Christ,” Dom said, “your hole’s so wet, so open, Lij,” he rubbed it and Billy gritted his teeth, “all wet with my come, looks so good.” Billy was frozen, watching Dom’s digit massage and slide inward, then out, lube and come smeared glistening and messy along the long, narrow finger.

Elijah moaned, muffled by the bed, and pushed his hips back. “Billy,” he said, “c’mon.” Billy leaned over to kiss Dom.

“Fuck him now,” Dom said against his lips, “make him come around your cock and then shoot into him.”

Elijah moaned again, shivering, and Billy wrapped one hand around his wet cock, pressed the head to Elijah’s arsehole. “If I must,” he said, biting his lip, and pressed in.

Elijah felt tight, and slippery, and slick, and hot, and “Oh fuck me,” Billy moaned, fucking him with just the head of his cock, the tight muscle sliding over the ridge around the head again and again, “you’re all wet with Dom’s come.”

Elijah gasped, tried to press back, get him deeper, but the cuffs kept him helpless. “Billy,” he said, “please, _please_.”

“Dom, help him get there,” Billy said, “I’m not going to last long.” He bent his head, pushed deeper and set a rapid pace, breath huffing out of him as he stared at his cock sliding in and out of Elijah’s perfect arse.

Dom lay down, reached under Elijah’s body and started whispering into his ear as he stroked, as Billy stroked, as Elijah sweated and struggled to be still; a heated litany of endearments and filth. “Feel good? You’re so wet, every time he pulls out he sees my come, smeared all over his cock. Every time he pushes in he shoves it back into you.” Billy’s breath sped, his thrusts got faster as Dom went on: “You’re so fucking dirty, wet, desperate for more, Bill’s gonna ride you like a bicycle, ride you like a cowboy,” Billy felt Elijah’s arse tightening around his cock as Dom’s hand worked ruthlessly out of sight, “fuck you until you taste us in your throat, you’re such a whore, _fuck_ , I wish I was hard again so you could suck my cock,” Billy groaned, bent his head and closed his eyes, “I’d shove into your mouth, trap you between Billy’s cock in your arse, my cock in your mouth.” Elijah was moaning, sobbing ( _yes yes fuck yes_ ), and Billy knew he was about sixty seconds from his own orgasm. Dom’s voice never stopped: “When you come it’s gonna make Billy come, Lij, as soon as you shoot he’s gonna shove his cock in deep and come hard, spurt and shake and fill you with his come.” Billy was gripping Elijah’s hips and fucking him with abandon.

Elijah went silent and his body clamped down hard around Billy’s cock; Dom moaned, “Come for us, come on, Lij, yeah” and Billy gasped with relief because now he could come, too.

He fucked Elijah through his orgasm (Elijah silent except for the great heaving breaths he took, his body shaking) and when he felt Elijah’s body go limp and ragdoll, Billy’s orgasm slammed into and through him. He cried out, “Fuck, fuck, I’m coming— _ahh_ ” and felt Elijah shudder again even as he spilled into him in a series of rough, trembling thrusts.

He held himself there and then sank back all at once, slipping out of Elijah’s body and then lying atop him. “Christ,” Billy sighed, and was quiet, recovering his breath and letting his brain cells regroup. Elijah shifted under him, legs sliding apart so he was lying flat on the bed, spread-eagled.

*

Dom cursed and pulled his hand out from under Elijah. “Okay there?” he asked, and patted Billy’s back, Elijah’s shoulder.

“Nmmph,” Billy said. “Dead now, try again later.”

“You’re fucking heavy,” Elijah muttered from under Billy. “My arms hurt.”

Dom exhaled and sat up. He untied Elijah’s hands, unbuckled the cuffs. Elijah sighed and didn’t move—Dom wasn’t sure he could, considering Billy, who was lying plastered over him, eyes closed, apparently fast asleep with his cheek pressed to Elijah’s spine—but he did rotate his wrists. 

Dom shoved Billy off (Billy protested wordlessly but didn’t move from his sprawled heap on Elijah’s far side) and rolled Elijah over, then began lifting and lowering his arms, massaging his shoulders. Elijah smiled, eyes closed. “Mmmm.”

Dom let Elijah’s arms fall and stretched out on his back, blinking at the ceiling. He felt entirely shagged out. 

“My arse hurts, too,” Elijah said into the silence.

Dom smirked. “Want a massage there, too?”

“Fuck, no,” Elijah said. “I may sue you both for personal assault.” He yawned. “I’m hungry.”

“Go get us food,” Billy slurred from the other side of the bed.

“You go get us food,” Elijah said immediately. 

“Dom, go get us food,” Billy said.

No one moved.

“Hmmm,” Dom said. He sat up. Elijah smiled at him; Billy’s eyes were still closed, an arm and leg out-flung across Elijah’s body, but he was smiling, too. “I’ll get food, _if_ ,” Dom poked Billy’s arm, and Billy opened his eyes and blinked cheerfully at him, “you’ll hold him under the shower for a while and leave me some hot water.”

“I c’n do that,” Billy said. He groaned and heaved himself upright. “C’mon, Lij, time to get you all squeaky clean again.”

“Impossible,” Elijah said, but he looked positively pleased at this thought.

“Go on,” Dom said, kissing Elijah’s mouth, “I’m gonna make tea and then kick your ass at Grand Theft Auto for a while.”

He rolled off the bed and stood, stretching his arms over his head, leaning back and groaning as his back popped. He opened his eyes, saw both Billy and Elijah eyeing his body from head to toe. “Then I’m gonna teach you how to deep-throat,” he said, and sauntered from the room.

“He’s a good teacher,” he heard Billy say; Elijah’s reply, a faint, “Okay,” faded as Dom trotted down the stairs for the kitchen.


	6. F is for Fort (Blanket)

“Now what?” Dom said.

Billy looked around; Dom watched him wrinkle his nose. “We’re the only two left.”

The house was moderately destroyed, lounge divided neatly in two on the horizontal plane by every sheet, blanket, quilt, duvet, towel and—in at least one spot—pair of curtains the four hobbits and Orlando had been able to find. Furniture had been shifted haphazardly to serve as support, cushions piled in random corners to shore up the sagging, uneven ceiling beneath which Billy and Dom now sat. Their light came from a floor lamp in the middle of the room, the center-post of their makeshift kingdom. (The fact that the bulb hadn’t set its linen draperies on fire was a minor miracle.)

“Bunch of quitters,” Dom sniffed.

“And they left us here to tidy up,” Billy pointed out. He sighed in mock resignation. His hair was mussed, body relaxed where he slumped against the front of the sofa.

Dom yawned. “Should we go to bed?”

“No sheets on it,” Billy said.

Dom batted a sagging corner of the blanket fort off his head. “No duvet, either.” He sighed, too.

“Pillows are all down here with us, though,” Billy said, and crawled across the floor to Dom, grinning.

“Sleep here?” Dom said, looking delighted.

“If you’d like,” Billy said. He stopped in front of Dom, still on his hands and knees, and kissed him. “Eventually.”

Dom smiled against his mouth; closed his eyes and let Billy kiss him, sweet and curious still.

It was still new, the kissing. The heat wasn’t new, at least not to Dom; he’d felt it immediately but hadn’t quite known what to do with it. And then there’d been a long day, at the end of a series of long days, and they’d been sitting, leaning against one another in a dim corner of the studio, just trying to stay out of the way, eyes closing with weariness. And Billy had turned his head and nudged at Dom’s cheek with his nose; Dom had lifted his head to see what he wanted, and Billy had kissed him.

Dom hadn’t expected it at all, just then. He’d thought about it before, certainly—wished a hundred times, at least, that he could figure out how to tell Billy about the way he felt when Billy was around: like his veins were filled with carbonation, like he might just fall over if he longed for Billy any harder, like he was a millimeter from unlocking the world’s most amazing treasure chest, if he could just—he didn’t _know_. He couldn’t puzzle out how to get from point A—feeling like he could combust with sheer energy and glee when Billy was around—to point B—which was, what? He didn’t know.

But Dom wasn’t thinking any of that, that evening on set; he was just dozing against the wall, propped up against Billy, when Billy found the key and turned it: when Billy nosed at Dom’s sleepy face and pressed a soft, tentative kiss to his cheek and then his lips.

That was just a little while ago, and they’d kissed a lot in the days since. They kissed whenever they could be sure no one would see, kissed behind the trailer and in the loo, tucked into a corner of the empty mess tent, in Billy’s smelly car, in Dom’s house. They kissed in the parking lot when they happened to be the last ones there and the strange constellations of New Zealand were wheeling overhead, leaving Dom as dizzy as Billy’s kisses, as off-balance and enchanted and confused and pleased as a person could be, Dom thought, without just _dying_ of it, expiring from sheer, joy-filled happiness.

And now here, on the floor of Billy’s house, underneath the untidy dip and sway of a ramshackle blanket fort, with only the dim gold of one muffled light to see one another by.

Billy kissed Dom tenderly, Dom thought. He kissed Dom as though they’d all the time in the world, and Dom loved it but wanted so much—he kissed him back, now, urgently, half-laughing at his own silly, desperate need, half-frustrated, and another half—and who cared that it was too many, Dom didn’t care—just glad to be there, right there, with Billy Boyd kissing him.

He pulled at Billy, tugged and pulled until Billy crawled right into his lap, still kissing him, chuckling into his mouth. “Here?” Billy said, and settled there, half-turned sideways, knees drawn up so he was folded into Dom’s arms and legs, the cradle Dom made to hold him.

“Yes,” Dom said, and kissed Billy hard, squeezing him, feeling Billy’s strong, compact body tight against his own. “Kiss me more,” Dom demanded, and Billy said _hmmm_ and did. The kisses wound on—Billy’s hands in his hair, his mouth sweet and hungry against Dom’s, the slippery taste of his tongue and the soft sighs they both gave, the murmured sounds of inquiry, contentment, curiosity.

Dom ran his hands over Billy’s back and shoulders, down his arms, along his legs where he could reach; he kissed Billy’s mouth, his face, his ears, his neck. Billy made a breathy sound when Dom lay a soft, open-mouthed kiss just below his ear. “Billy,” Dom said, “can we… _can_ we?” He wrapped his arms tightly around Billy, squeezed him tight. “I want to.”

“Do you, hmm?” Billy said, and he made a small sound—a laugh, a little gasp, as Dom bit his neck very lightly. “Jesus,” he murmured. “What d’you want to do, then?”

“Anything,” Dom said. “I want—I want to make you.” He stopped, pushed his face against Billy’s shoulder. “I want to make you come.”

Billy sucked in a breath; his hands tightened on Dom for a moment. “Maybe get to come yourself, eh?” he asked, but his voice was lower, slightly hoarse.

“Now that you mention it,” Dom replied, and grinned. He lifted his head and kissed Billy’s smile again.

That went on, kissing and kissing and kissing, but they were both breathing a bit faster, both, Dom thought—gasping as Billy slid a hand up under his shirt and ran his fingers over Dom’s side—both more urgent.

“Less clothes,” Billy said at some point; “seems like less clothes would be good.”

“Helpful,” Dom agreed, wincing and laughing with Billy when his voice cracked. “Shut up,” he ordered, and Billy laughed again, kissed him hard and scooted back a few inches, just until he was out of Dom’s lap.

“I didn’t say a word,” Billy said. “I'm a thirty-year-old man in a blanket fort, why shouldn’t your voice break?” He bent to avoid the blankets overhead, and pulled his t-shirt up. Dom reached to help him take it off but ended up, instead, running his hands down Billy’s chest as Billy laughed and wrestled the shirt the rest of the way over his head. “So helpful,” Billy said, and Dom came forward onto his knees, pushed Billy down onto the rug and knelt over him, kissed him, ran a hand over his chest.

His chest was hairy—which Dom knew, of course, but it was different to know it, or to feel it with a hand sneaking up under his shirt, than to feel it like this, warm, rising and falling quickly under his hand. Billy lay beneath him, hands grasping at Dom as Dom found the tiny, erect nub of his nipple.

“Christ, it tickles!” Billy gasped, laughing, twisting under him. Dom bent lower, licked: Billy sighed and shifted restlessly.

Dom sat back on his heels and ran his hands down Billy’s chest and belly. “Can I help with these?” he said, and he laid his fingers on the button of Billy’s jeans.

“You’re welcome to do anything you want,” Billy said; his eyes were heavy-lidded, glittering above his red, wet mouth.

Dom unbuttoned and unzipped him. “Dangerous words,” he said absently, mostly thinking about the way Billy’s stomach was taut, the ridge of his cock pressed up under the denim, the way he held still, hands curled loose at his sides, watching as Dom folded back the fly of his jeans. “Lift up,” Dom said, and Billy obediently pushed his hips up. Dom tugged his trousers and pants down all at once; left them tangled at his knees and reached to grasp Billy’s cock: warm silky skin over thick, solid want.

“Oh,” Billy said. His hands moved—fluttered up uncertainly, settled on his belly. Dom looked at his own hand, wrapped around Billy’s cock, and then at Billy’s face, soft and open and going pink as he met Dom’s eyes. “So,” Billy said, sounding determinedly casual, “any ideas?”

“A lot,” Dom confessed, and stretched out beside Billy—he didn’t let go, though, just settled beside him, leaning to kiss him as he squeezed his find gently. “Lots of ideas, but—” Dom took a deep breath, ducked his head and spoke against Billy’s temple, “I’m, uh, not all that experienced with. Ah. Any model except my own.”

“You’ve never…?” Billy asked, and he sounded concerned, which wasn’t exactly what Dom was hoping for at the moment.

“Just with myself,” Dom said. He kissed Billy’s ear. “But I have the exact same equipment, right? How different can it be?”

“Good point,” Billy said. “Well, feel free to take me out for a test drive.” He half-turned to Dom, lifted his hand and curved it around Dom’s nape, pulling him in for a kiss. “It’s all good.”

And it was—Billy’s mouth, warm and open and heated; the way he shivered against Dom as Dom began stroking him firmly. The way Billy’s eyes closed and his head tipped back as he began pushing his hips into Dom’s moving hand. The way his breath hitched, and hitched; the hand he kept on Dom’s bicep and how his fingers tightened. Dom kissed his neck, whispered, “God, you feel good,” and Billy gasped and shivered and came with a choked-off moan, body trembling as warm wet spilled over Dom’s knuckles.

He grasped at Dom as he finished, and Dom shifted to kiss him, to catch his still-fast breaths. “Mmm,” Billy said into his mouth, “Felt good.”

“Looked good,” Dom agreed, and kissed him again, hand still holding Billy gently.

Billy sighed and rolled onto his back again. “How’re you still dressed?” he asked Dom, smiling a little at him.

“Poor planning on my part,” Dom said. He sat up and considered his sticky hand for a moment. Finally he wiped it on his t-shirt and then pulled it off. “Got to wash anyhow,” he said with a shrug, as Billy chuckled at him.

“Let me help with your trousers,” Billy said, and sat up with a groan. “Lord, I’m too old to be rolling about on the floor.” He leaned onto his elbows and kicked his jeans off the rest of the way.

“You can stop in about five minutes,” Dom said. He lay back, grinning up at Billy. Billy, who grinned back and reached for Dom’s trousers.

“Five minutes?” Billy scoffed. “I’d be surprised.” He rubbed his hand over the line of Dom’s cock, tight against the front of his jeans.

Dom’s hips jerked up into the pressure and he laughed. “You might be right.”

Billy unbuttoned him, pulled his trousers down. “No pants, you slut,” he teased, and Dom felt hot and flushed from his toes on up.

He shifted, helped Billy wrestle the jeans all the way off himself and then lay back on his elbows, looking at Billy. “How about you?” Dom asked. “Any ideas for me?”

“Thinking I might want to…” Billy wrapped his fingers around Dom and Dom made a soft sound. “Might want to suck you?” Billy said. His voice went up, as though it was a question, but he was already leaning down, already licking across the head of Dom’s cock.

Dom groaned and let his head fall back. “God, yes, please,” he said. Billy hummed and his mouth slid down over Dom’s cock, which had—as far as Dom was concerned—gone straight to heaven. Billy’s mouth was hot and wet and tight, lips slipping up and down, tongue tasting every inch, every millimeter of skin as Dom whimpered, hands clenched into fists, eyes closed. “Oh my god,” he said, “that feels—oh—really, really good.”

Billy pulled up and off, hand wrapping around Dom where his mouth had been. “Good,” he said. “Feel free to, y’know—move.”

Dom let his elbows slide out from under himself and slumped back onto the floor. “Okay,” he said breathlessly, and then, quietly: “Jesus,” as Billy’s mouth slid down again. He felt Billy’s laugh through his cock, and the curious, gentle exploration of his fingers on Dom’s balls. Dom shifted, bent his knees and let them splay, giving Billy more room as Dom’s heels pressed into the carpet and his hips began to move, stuttering upward in a quick rhythm, meeting Billy’s mouth. It all just felt so good, and Dom knew he was making noise but he couldn’t help himself, he felt like he was being wound tighter and tighter, and it suddenly occurred to him that it was _Billy_ , Billy’s mouth on him, Billy’s hands, Billy sucking his cock. “Oh god I’m gonna come—” Dom choked out and then he was, he was coming, flying apart under Billy’s mouth and hands.

He came back to earth gently, Billy’s head on his thigh and hands still warm and close, just holding him as his muscles unwound. “God, that was—yeah,” Dom said, dazed and sleepy, blinking his eyes open in the dim light.

Billy sat up beside him, smoothing his hands down Dom’s thighs and then up his belly and chest. “Good,” he said, “I’m glad.”

He was smiling down at Dom, and Dom smiled at him and then sat up, slowly, to lean forward and wrap his arms around Billy and kiss him. He tasted of— _Me_ , Dom thought, _that’s me_ —and Dom wondered if it was normal that this thought sent another shudder of arousal through his veins.

They kissed for a while, hands exploring all that new territory, bare skin whispering over bare skin. “Bed?” Dom asked eventually, speaking the words into Billy’s hair. “Will you stay?”

“Said I would,” Billy replied, and he pressed a kiss to Dom’s ear. “Here or in the bedroom?”

“Think I’ve had enough of the floor for the moment,” Dom said, imagining how it would feel to curl up in bed with naked Billy. “Let’s just take enough to make the bed up and leave the rest for tomorrow.”

They snapped off the lamp and batted their way up and out, into the world above the quilts and sheets and duvets and sofa cushions; together they dragged the linens into Dom’s bedroom and made up the bare mattress.

Evening ablutions performed, Dom crawled under the covers and found Billy there already, waiting for him. He curled around Dom’s back, kissed his neck, tucked his nose down against Dom’s shoulder. “Okay?” Billy asked, and Dom sighed, contentment rising in him like the tide.

“Very okay,” he said, and fell asleep like that, Billy’s arm thrown heavy over his waist and soft breathing against his neck.


End file.
